Recently, mobile electronic devices such as smartphones, TVs, and tablet PCs support excellent performance and fast speed. Mobile electronic devices provide various user interface environments in order to increase the user's convenience. However, as hardware specifications become higher and functions and user interface environments become diversified, the amounts of power consumed by electronic devices are increased and accordingly, the battery capacities of the electronic devices grow gradually.
Electronic devices use various methods to minimize the power consumption, for example, turning off a specific function of an electronic device or adjusting brightness or color displayed on an electronic device after a predetermined time. Additionally, by a user's demand, power consumption is reduced by decreasing the speed at which a processor is driven (for example, clock speed).